deities_by_abodefandomcom-20200214-history
List of Greek deities
The following is a list of deities from Greek mythology. A *'Aceso:' the goddess of healing and curing. *'Acheron:' the god of the Underworld River of Pain. *'Achlys:' the goddess of the death mist, misery, sadness, and poisons. *'Adephagia:' the spirit of gluttony. *''Adikia:'' the spirit of injustice. *''Aeacus:'' a judge of the dead in the Underworld. *'Aegle:' the goddess of healthy radiance. *'Aergia:' the spirit of laziness and sloth. *'Aether:' the primordial god of the upper air. *'Agathodaemon:' the spirit of vineyards and grainfields. *'Agon:' the spirit of contest. *'Aidos:' the spirit of modesty and respect. *'Aiode:' the Titaness of song. *'Aisa:' a spirit of fate. *'Alala:' the spirit of the war cry. *'Alastor:' the spirit of blood feuds. *'Aletheia:' the spirit of truth, truthfulness, and sincerity. *'Alexiares:' the god of the defense of towns. *'The Algea:' spirits of pain and suffering. *'Alke:' the spirit of courage and prowess. *'Amechania:' the spirit of helplessness and want of means. *'The Amphilogiae:' the spirits of disputes, debate, and contention. *'Amphiaraus:' a deified mortal who presided over the oracle at Oropos in Boeotia. *'Anaideia:' the spirit of ruthlessness, shamelessness, and unforgivingness. *'Ananke:' the primordial goddess of inevitability, compulsion, and necessity. *'Anchiale:' the Titaness of the warming heat of fire. *'The Androctasiae:' the spirits of battlefield slaughter. *'Angelia:' the spirit of messages, tidings, and proclamations. *'Anicetus:' the god of the defense of towns. *'Anthea:' the goddess of flowers and wreaths. *'Apate:' the spirit of deceit, guile, fraud, and deception. *''Apheleia:'' the spirit of simplicity. *'Aphrodite:' the goddess of love, beauty, pleasure, sexuality, and procreation. *'Apollo:' the god of music, poetry, art, oracles, prophecy, archery, healing, plague, disease, medicine, the sun, light, knowledge, truth, and the protector of youth. *'Aporia:' the spirit of difficulty, perplexity, powerlessness, and want of means. *'The Arae:' spirits of curses. *'Ares:' the god of war. *'Arete:' the spirit of virtue, excellence, goodness, and valor. *'Artemis:' the goddess of hunting, wild animals, the wilderness, childbirth, virginity, archery, the moon, and the protector of young women. *''Ascalaphus:'' the spirit who tended the Underworld orchards. *'Asclepius:' the god of medicine and patron god of doctors. *'Asteria:' the Titaness of nocturnal oracles and falling stars. *'Astraeus:' the Titan of the dusk, stars, planets, and astrology. *'Ate:' the spirit of delusion, infatuation, blind folly, recklessness, and ruin. *'Athena:' the goddess of wisdom, crafts, strategic warfare, diplomacy, poetry, medicine, and commerce. *'Atlas:' the Titan of endurance who was cursed to holding the sky on his shoulders for all of eternity. *'Aura:' the Titaness of breezes. *'Auxesia:' the goddess of spring growth. B *'Bia:' the goddess of force, power, might, bodily strength, and compulsion. C *''Caerus:'' the spirit of opportunity. *'Carpo:' the goddess of fruit. *''Ceuthonymus:'' an obscure Underworld spirit. *'Chaos:' the primordial goddess of the lower atmosphere. *'The Charites:' the goddess of grace, beauty, adornment, joy, mirth, festivity, dance, and song. **''Aglaea:'' the goddess of beauty, splendor, glory, and adornment. **''Euphrosyne:'' the goddess of good cheer, mirth, merriment, and joy. **''Thalia:'' the goddess of festivity and banquets. *''Charon:'' an Underworld deity who ferried souls across the River Styx. *'Chronos:' the primordial god of time. *'Cleta:' a goddess of fame and glory. *'Clymene:' the Titaness of fame, renown, and infamy. *'Cocytus:' the god of the Underworld River of Wailing. *'Coeus:' the Titan of intellect, the axis of the earth, and heavenly oracles. *'Corus:' the spirit of surfeit. *'Cratos:' the god of strength, might, power, and sovereign rule. *'Crius:' the Titan of constellations. *'Cronus:' the Titan of the harvest and time. D *'Damia:' a goddess of fertile earth. *'Deimos:' the god of terror and dread. *'Demeter:' the goddess of agriculture, the harvest, grains, and fertility of the earth. *'Dikaiosyne:' the spirit of justice and righteousness. *'Dione:' the Titaness of the Oracle of Dodona. *'Dionysus:' the goddess of wine, winemaking, the grape harvest, madness, fertility, theatre, and ecstasy. *'The Dioscuri:' twin gods of horsemen and sailors. *'Dolos:' the spirit of trickery, cunning deception, craftiness, treachery, and guile. *'Dysnomia:' the spirit of lawlessness and poor civil constitution. *'Dyssebia:' the spirit of impiety. E *'Eileithyia:' the goddess of childbirth, labor pains, and midwives. *'Ekecheiria:' the spirit of truce, armistice, and the cessation of hostility. *'Eleos:' the spirit of mercy, pity, and compassion. *'Elpis:' the spirit of hope. *'Enyo:' a goddess of war. *'Eos:' the Titaness of the dawn. *'Epiales:' the spirit of nightmares. *'Epione:' the goddess of soothing pain. *'Epimetheus:' the Titan of afterthought and excuses. *'Erebus:' the primordial god of darkness. *'The Erinyes:' three goddesses of retribution and vengeance. **''Alecto'' **''Megaera'' **''Tisiphone'' *'Eris:' the goddess of strife and discord. *'Eros:' the primordial god of procreation. *'The Erotes:' gods of love. **''Anteros:'' the god of requited love. **''Eros:'' the god of love and sexual desire. **''Hedylogos:'' the god of sweet talk and flattery. **''Hermaphroditus:'' the god of hermaphrodites and effeminate men. **''Himeros:'' the god of sexual desire. **''Hymenaeus:'' the god of weddings and the wedding hymn. **''Pothos:'' the god of sexual desire. *'Eudaemonia:' a goddess of happiness, prosperity, and opulence. *'Eurybia:' the Titaness of the mastery of the seas. *'Eurynome:' the Titaness of water meadows and pasturelands. *'Eurynomus:' the spirit who stripped the flesh from corpses. F G *'Gaea:' the primordial goddess of the earth. *'Gorgyra:' an Underworld nymph. H *'Hades:' the god of the Underworld, the dead, and riches. *'Harmonia:' the goddess of harmony and concord. *'Hebe:' the goddess of youth and the patron goddess of brides. *'Hecate:' the goddess of magic, witchcraft, the night, the moon, ghosts, and necromancy. *'Helios:' the Titan of the sun and the guardian of oaths. *'Hemera:' the primordial goddess of the day. *'Hephaestus:' the god of fire, volcanoes, metalworking, blacksmiths, craftsmen, stone masonry, and forges. *'Hera:' the Queen of Olympus and goddess of marriage, women, childbirth, family, and motherly love. *'Heracles:' the god of strength. *'Hermes:' the god of messengers, trade, thieves, travel, travelers, roads, sports, athletics, boundaries, herdsmen, literature, poetry, writing, language, oratory, invention, and the guide of souls to the Underworld. *'Hestia:' the goddess of the hearth, the home, family, domesticity, and architecture. *'The Horae:' goddesses of the seasons. They were the keepers of the gates of Olympus. **''Dike:'' the goddess of justice. **''Eirene:'' the goddess of peace and spring. **''Eunomia:'' the goddess of good order, lawful conduct, and green pastures. *'Hygeia:' the goddess of good health. *'Hyperion:' the Titan of light. *'Hypnos:' the god of sleep. I *'Iapetus:' the Titan of mortality. *'Iaso:' the goddess of cures and remedies. *'Iris:' the goddess of the rainbow and a messenger of the gods. J K *'The Keres:' spirits of violent and cruel deaths. L *'Lelantos:' the Titan of air and the hunter's skill of stalking prey. *'Lethe:' the goddess of the River of Oblivion. *'Leto:' the Titaness of womanly demure, modesty, and motherhood. *''The Litae:'' the goddesses of prayers. M *'Macaria:' the goddess of blessed deaths. *'Melete:' the Titaness of practice. *'Melinoe:' the goddess of ghosts. *'Melisseus:' the god of honey and bee-keeping. *''Menoetes:'' an spirit who tended the cattle of the Underworld. *'Menoetius:' the Titan of violent anger, rash action, and human mortality. *'Metis:' the Titaness of good counsel, advice, planning, cunning, craftiness, and wisdom. *''Minos:'' a judge of the dead in the Underworld. *'Mnemosyne:' the Titaness of memory and remembrance. *'The Moirae:' three goddesses of fate. **''Clotho:'' the goddess who spun the thread of life. **''Lachesis:'' the goddess who measured the thread of lfie. **''Atropos:'' the goddess who cut the thread of life. *'The Muses:' nine goddesses of music, song, and dance who inspired poets and artists. **''Calliope:'' the goddess of eloquence and epic poetry. **''Clio:'' the goddess of history. **''Erato:'' the goddess of erotic poetry and mime. **''Euterpe:'' the goddess of lyric poetry. **''Melpomene:'' the goddess of tragedy. **''Polyhymnia:'' the goddess of religious hymns. **''Terpsichore:'' the goddess of choral song and dancing. **''Thalia:'' the goddess of comedy and bucolic poetry. **''Urania:'' the goddess of astronomy and astronomical writings. N *'Nemesis:' the goddess of retribution, indignation, revenge, and balance. *'The Nesoi:' primordial goddesses of islands. *'Nike:' the goddess of victory. *'Nyx:' the primordial goddess of the night. O *'The Oceanides:' nymphs of the fresh water sources of the earth. *'Oceanus:' the Titan of the sea. *'The Oneiroi:' spirits of dreams. *''Ophion'': a Titan who ruled the world at some point. *'The Ourea:' primordial gods of mountains. P *'Paedia:' a goddess of play and amusement. *'Pallas:' the Titan of warcraft. *'Panacea:' the Greek goddess of cures and panaceas. *'Pandaesia:' a goddess of rich banquets. *'Pannychis:' a goddess of night festivities and parties. *'Pasithea:' the Greek goddess of rest and relaxation. *'Peitho:' the Greek goddess of persuasion, seduction, and charming speech. *'Persephone:' the queen of the Underworld and goddess of the spring. *'Perses:' the Titan of destruction. *'Phanes:' a primordial god of procreation. *'Phlegethon:' the god of the River of Fire. *'Phobos:' a god of panic and fear. *'Phoebe:' a Titaness of the moon, prophecy, and oracular intellect. *'Phorcys:' the god of the hidden dangers of the deep sea. *'Pontus:' the primordial god of the sea. *'Poseidon:' the god of the sea, earthquakes, and horses. *'Prometheus:' the Titan of forethought and crafty counsel. *'Psyche:' the Greek goddess of the soul. Q R *''Rhadamanthys:'' a judge of the dead in the Underworld. *'Rhea:' the Titaness of motherhood, female fertility, menstruation, and generation. S *'Selene:' the Titaness of the moon. *'Styx:' the Titaness of the River Styx and hatred. T *'Tartarus:' the primordial god of the Tartarean pit. *'Tethys:' the Titaness of fresh water. *'Thalassa:' the primordial goddess of the sea. *'Thallo:' the goddess of spring buds and green shoots. *'Thanatos:' the god of death. *'Theia:' the Titaness of sight and the light of the sky. *'Themis:' the Titaness of divine law and order. *'Trophonius:' a deified mortal who presided over the Oracle of Lebadeia. *'Tyche:' the goddess of fortune, chance, and fate. U *'Uranus:' the primordial god of the skies and heavens. V W X Y Z *'Zelus:' the god of rivalry, emulation, jealousy, envy, and zeal. *'Zeus:' the god of the sky, thunder, lightning, law, and order. He was also the king of the gods. Category:Mythologies